MANOHIBA
by Bulecelup
Summary: Manohiba yang dijual ama emaknya sendiri ke pangeran kerajaan “KeranjangCavallone”, akhirnya berhasil pulang ke negeri asalnya dan langsung heboH bikin sensasi kalo dia udah di ANIAYA AMA SUAMINYA SENDIRI, SANG PANGERAN KERAJAAN KERANJANGCAVALONE! XDD


**Title: **MANOHIBA (_berasa kayak nama bus patas AC yeh?)_

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Cast: -**Manohiba (_tentu saja ini __**HIBARI KYOUYA**_)

- Pangeran Kerajaan "KeranjangCavalone" (_**Dino Cavallone**_)

-emaknya Manohiba (_**Xanxus **__yang udah di dandanin sedemikian rupa_)

- Gokudera Coolman London Hutapea (_....__**Gokudera Hayato**__._)

-Kak Yama (_plesetan dari Kak Seto... dan ini adalah __**Yamamoto Takeshi**_)

-Peni Rose the inpotainment presenter (_yaa si _**Peni Rose **_sendiri lah._)

**Summary: **Manohiba yang dijual ama emaknya sendiri ke pangeran kerajaan "KeranjangCavallone", akhirnya berhasil pulang ke negeri asalnya dan langsung heboh-heboh bikin sensasi kalo dia udah di ANIAYA AMA SUAMINYA SENDIRI, SANG PANGERAN KERAJAAN KERANJANGCAVALONE! Pure crack, sumpah.

**© Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"ANAK KUH TERCINTAAAA!!!"

Pertemuan Manohiba dan emaknya terjadi di bandara Sam Ratulangie (_tunggu dulu, ITU BANDARA KOTA MANADO,AUTHOR TOLOL!!!_) oh, terjadi di bandara internasional Jakarta, sang emak yang udah dandan rapi-rapi pake kebaya tradisional ala pesinden bohay berlari ala slow motion ketika melihat anaknya keluar dari dalem gerbang kedatangan.

"MAMAAAHHHH!!!"

Manohiba yang udah kaga ketemu ama emaknya selama sekian bulan juga ikut-ikutan lari slow motion ngampirin emaknya yang ternyata emang seorang pesinden sekaligus penari jaipong, tapi kaga laku karena mukanya yang mirip ama om-om girang.

Akhirnya mereka berdua saling berpelukan kayak teletabis, wartawan ama tentara laskar berani matek indonesia langsung ngerubungin mereka berdua en minta konpirmasi ama Manohiba.

"Manohiba! Katanya kamuh di aniaya sama suami kamyu???"

"Katanya suami kamuh tukang cambuk yah, Manohiba??"

"Tante Xanxus! apakah benar anda telah menjual anak anda sendiri, Manohiba hanya demi segelintir uang??"

"Siapa yang akan anda pilih di pemilihan Capres 2009?!???"

Wartawan infotainment langsung ngehujanin itu ibu sama anak (_yang mukanya sama sekali kaga mirip_) pertanyaan bejibun, tapi mereka berdua di lindungin ama tentara laskar berani matek indonesia yang punya belang-belang warna merah-putih-abu2 keren! *_ditampar*_

"Duh, begini yah mbak-mbak dan mas-mas! Begini nihhh, kan anak sayah tercintah baru pulaaang, gimana kalo sesi Tanya-tanyanyah besok ajahhh?? Gimanaaa?? Mau ngggaa??" tawar tante Xanxus sambil berpose di depan kamera yang dari tadi kaga berhenti fotoin mereka berdua.

"Uhm, iya nih... Hiba...Hiba kan baru pulang, jadi masih capek...besok aja yahh, kawan-kawan wartawan..." Manohiba mengedipkan mata kepada wartawan, bikin semua wartawan jadi tengsin aja ini anak atu...

Akhirnya Manohiba ama Tante Xanxus pergi enyah dari sana dengan kawalan paspampres...eh, kawalan tentara doang, deng...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Sesok haripun tiba, di gelarlah konfrensi besar di hotel melati deket ama pengadilan Jakarta Selatan, jaga-jaga kalo mau langsung nuntut suaminya si Manohiba...

En ternyata Manohiba kaga cuman didampingin ama emak tercinta aja, tapi juga ama seorang pengacara kondang ama orang dari komnas ham anak, Gokudera Coolman London Hutapea (_jangan tersinggung yah Jo, gua ngambil marga eluh...heheh *dilempar piso*) _ama kak Yama yang dari tadi senyam-senyum ajah.

Terus mendadak pas pengacara kondang Gokdera Hutapea mao ngomong, Peni Rose, sang presenter acara inpotainment tipi mendadak nongol dan mule bergaya kayak miss indonesia gagal.

"PERMIRSA." Ucap Peni Rose, kayak abis ngeliat jerapah ke giles traktor aja ini orang cara ngomongnya "Akhirnya perjuangan yang ditempuh oleh Tante Xanxus ternyata membuahkan hasil yang MANIS, Manohiba kembali kepada pelukan ibundanya tercinta! Lalu langkah apakah yang akan di ambil oleh Tante Xanxus dan Manohiba sekarang? Apakah..."

"OI, JO! MARUK KALI KAU! ENYAH SANA, KAU!" Gokudera Hutapea teriak-teriak gaje, ampe logat daerahnya keluar noh sangking keselnya itu orang!

"Ya udah sih bang nyantai!" Peni Rose ternyata kaga mau kalah nyolot dari Gokudera Hutapea, _op course_ Gokudera Hutapea jadi makin naek darah di tantangin ama presenter tipi inih.

"Aduh-aduh, Mas Goku, mbak Peni... sing sabar tho?" Kak Yama dengan lembut dan kebapakan mencoba nenangin Peni Rose ama Gokudera Hutapea, tapi yang ada malah kena bogem mentah dari tu orang berdua xD

"Ehm, ya udah kita mulai aja Konfrensi persnya" Tante Xanxus tentu aja kaga mau buang waktu, soalnya abis ini dia udah punya janji di salon langganan die, mao pijet ama menikur pedikur ama banci salon, si Squallo ama Bella Saphira... eh, Belphegor..

Wartawan langsung berebut mau nanya lagi, kayak rusuh lagi ngantri buat sembako ajah. "Tante Xanxus, apakah benar anda menjual anak anda sendiri kepada pangeran kerajaan _"KeranjangCavallone!?" "_

"Oh mi got!" sebelum mule menjawab pertanyaan, Tante Xanxus berlebay dahulu "Sayah tidak menjual Manohiba! Sayah pikir kalo pangeran itu adalah orang baik, makanya sayah langsung kawinin Hiba ama dia" tentu saja Tante Xanxus langsung nyari 1001 alasan biar kaga di cap Germo tukang jual anak dibawah umur xD

"Trus katanya anda dikasih duit 500miliyar sebagai mas kawin?? Trus dibeliin apartemen, dibeliin mobil, ama dibeliin peternakan ayam! Apakah itu benar??" Wartawan langsung cuap-cuap kembalih.

Kini giliran Manohiba yang ngomong, tentunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Yah, sayah tidakh begitu tau, _i don't know_! Yang hanya sayah ketahui....sayah disiksa secara verbal dan batin oleh suami sayah..." tangisan air mata biawaknya keluar deh.

Wartawan ama tentara yang ngejagain langsung ber-"OOHHHHH" ria melihat Manohiba menangis air mata biawak, Tante Xanxus langsung meluk anaknya, itung-itung nyolong kesempatan dikit...

"AHA! Seperti yang saya duga, pokoknya kita harus balik melawan mereka! KALAU PERLU PERANG SEKALIAN!!" Gokudera Hutapea yang kayaknya udah cape berantem ama Peni malah ngusulin ide kaga masuk akal.

"Aduh-aduh...jangan perang dong, kasian anak-anak kita...yang udah terlanjur kawin en hidup bahagia... contohnya kayak BCL ama Asfhrat2 itu lhooo.... en emangnya beli perlengkapan perang itu nggak mahal, bung Hutapea?" Kak Yama bangkit dari kursinya, dengan gaya Sultan baru turun Tahta.

Gokudera Hutapea jiwa ke BATAK-ANNYA bangkit pas ngeliat kak Yama yang gemulai dan kemayu kayak nantangin die "Maksud anda apa, Bung Yama!? Negara sebrang sana udah sangat keterlaluan! Udah doyan nerobos laut kita, sekarang nganiaya model kita! Jadi menurut saya hal itu wajar saja, bung Yama!"

Reaksi wartawan rese dan Peni Rose: "_OUUHHHH....._"

"Aduh-aduh, bukannya masalah seperti ini masih bisa untuk dirundingkan yah? Kalau menurut saya sih begitu....kufufu" lah? Ini Yamamoto apa Mukuro? Apa Yamamoto yang di rasukin ama Mukuro? Elah, pokoknya kak Yama nggak mau ngambil jarang perang! Maunya jalan damai! "Makanya itu, saya mengundang suaminya Manohiba untuk datang kemari..."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kebuka, angin kenceng langsung masuk, udah gitu anginnya nyampur ama kelopak bunga mawar pula! Buang-buang duit banget yah? Nggak tahu apa harga sebatang bunga mawar ajah 15. 000 rupiah, tau!! *_curhat?*_

Trus setelah badai kelopak mawarnya usai, ada karpet merah tergelar nyampe ke depan meja tempat Manohiba ama ibunya duduk, dan nongolah sosok seorang lelaki tampan dari pintu itu...

Tante Xanxus ama Manohiba langsung stop grepe-grepe...eh, peluk-pelukan, para wartawan ama Peni Rose pada nyiapin kamera ama notepad, Gokudera Hutapea mangap, kak Yama ketawa-ketawa sendiri pas ngeliat itu orang...

"PANGERAN DINO!??" seraya sang pangeran kerajaan "_KeranjangCavallone_" ato suaminya si Manohiba memasuki ruangan, para wartawan langsung berebut pingin foto, dan teriakan-teriakan _fangirl_ mulai membahana kemana-mana.

"Akhirnya datang juga, bung Dino! Bagaimana perjalanan anda kemari?"kak Yama dateng-dateng langsung berjabat tangan ama Pangeran Dino yang maha ganteng itu.

"Oh, perjalanan saya baik-baik aja kok mas Yama... terima kasih sudah mengundang saya kemari" kata Pangeran Dino sambil benerin rambutnya yang lembut dan halus bagaikan sutra, gadis-gadis sunsilk kalah dah.

Tante Xanxus ama Gokudera Hutapea langsung naik darah dong...

"Mau apa kamu kemari!? Kamu ingin menyiksa anak saya lagi!? Tidak cukup apa kamu mencambuk anak saya setiap malamnya hah!?? Kamu pikir anak saya ini kasur, di cambukin mulu biar bersih!?" teriak Tante Xanxus sambil ngeguncangin badannya si Manohiba.

"Enyah kamu, Jo! Atau tak ledakin kamu!" Gokudera Hutapea ngancem Pangeran Dino pake dinamit yang dia bawa xP

"Oh no, Tante! Hutapea!" Pangeran Dino berjalan kedepan meja Tante Xanxus, sempet ngasih kiss-bye-kiss-bye dulu ama penggemarnya yang entah nongol darimana. "I love your Manohiba! I love Manohiba! Karena saya cinta sama dia, makanya saya nyiksa dia terus...! dan anda juga pasti cinta ama uang yang saya kasih buat 'beli' Manohiba, bukan?" kata Pangeran Dino dengan penuh keyakinan 100persen.

"Apa?! Mama!? Ternyata benar! Mama menjual aku ke mas Dino!? Teganya kamu mama! SUNGGUH TEGANYA-TEGANYA-TEGANYA DIRIMU!!" Manohiba makin nangis air mata biawak, udah gitu dia ngambil pentungan polisi warna item buat ngehajar emaknya pula.

Tante Xanxus nelen ludah, sebelum mule ngomong lagi... "LIAT TUH ADA MISHA COLLINS DISANA!!" teriak Tante Xanxus.

"DIMANA?" semua orang pada nengok ke arah yang Tante Xanxus tunjukin, pas lagi pada nengok, Tante Xanxus pergi ngabur bawa sekoper duit miliaran rupiah deh! Ngabur ke Afrika, kawin ama orang sono, en idup tentram dah disono!

Lalu bagaimanakah dengan nasip perkawinan Pangeran Dino dan Manohiba? Apakah mereka dapat rujuk kembali? lalu bagaimana dengan Kak Yama, yang telah dicap sebagai pengkhianat bangsa karena telah bersengkongkol dengan Pangeran Dino? Dan Gokudera Hutapea yang jasa pembelaannya kaga dibayar!?

Lah, kasus di dunia nyata aja belum selesai, masa disini udah selesai!? Entah gimana akhirannya....

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Summer Sunshine, **_**The Corrs**_)

**MATTGASM:** ....jangan bunuh saya yah, salahin aja permen gulali yang saya makan kemaren di pasar malem... xP *_ada hubungannya, gitu?*_ hehehe~WTF is Misha Collins?? xD *_di lempar sepatu*_


End file.
